


Capsicle

by trayush



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, popsicle dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trayush/pseuds/trayush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son, just don't [read this]."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capsicle

**Author's Note:**

> for Raychel, I wrote this instead of studying for finals

It was the first Fourth of July Bucky had experienced since his deprogramming, and a perfect one at that. The top floor of the Stark Tower was perfect for “backyard” barbecues and Tony was taking full advantage. Banner had gone inside to grab his veggie burgers and got distracted by something Tony had left out, so it was just Steve and Bucky out on the deck. 

Bucky rooted around in the mini-freezer looking for something to beat the heat, and pulled out a box a Firecracker popsicles Tony purchased for the occasion.

“Hey Steve, have you seen these? Never would have been able to afford these as a kid!” Bucky seemed impressed with the tri-tone treat, as he unsheathed it and popped it in his mouth. 

Steve hopped out of the hot tub and waltzed over to the picnic table Bucky as sitting at.

“I bet that’s not the only piece of red, white, and blue you’d like to suck on.” Steve responded in a sensuous tone. 

“You better watch out, kid, Stark’s humor is getting-” Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve dropped his bald eagle swim shorts.

“WHAT THE FUCK STEVE!” Bucky exclaimed, throwing his pop off the tower. 

Steve’s penis was identical to the ice lolly Barnes held in his hand. It stood proud and patriotic; red, white, and blue from tip to balls. 

“The serum didn't just make everything bigger, it made it better too.”

Bucky was at a loss for words. “Steve, you can’t-” 

“I’m Captain American, not AmeriCAN’T.” 

Bucky ignored the fact that Steve fucked up his own alias. He was more concerned whether or not his best friend’s dick was going to melt in the hot summer sun. 

In that case, time was of the essence. 

Bucky kneeled in front of Steve. It was by far the coldest cock he had ever taken between his lips. He slid his tongue up and down, savoring the cherry, lemon, blue raspberry with every stroke. 

Steve shivered with delight. “I’m- I’m gonna melt!”

Bruce returned with the Boca burgers in hand. “WHAT THE FUCK!”


End file.
